Book Collection
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Book of the Gods During the travels through quest area's you can find these books. Books of the Gods 1-3 As the ancient dragon walk with the world and learned its ways, it had realized that no-one had ever taken records, of such things. The gods watched over this dragon very carefully for how far will his records go. Soon the dragon would leave on a journey to fill many books about the world, and the races that live in it. After a few days of traveling the Dragon chanced upon an Angel. He began to talk to the angel about his chosen path of enlighten, the angel smiled and stated that such things are beyond mortals. We are here simple as vessel for the gods. To purge the world and evil, and obey the holy light, what more could one need. The dragon ponder the thought and started writing down what the angel had said and its appearance. The angel a bit confused, said softly there is evil a foot, a demon hell spawn that needs to be purged... Swooping into action the demon was quickly defeated however a Tanarri appeared as the two fought it seem as if the angel was powerless agenst such a foe. After the battle the Tanarri grunted I have no time to deal with scholar. 'Book 2' Once the dragon began to travel, he came across a strange knight, forever cursed by the immortals, he grumbled and groaned. In the dragons better judgement was too keep his distance, from this being and cursed in doing so he learned more and more... This man was once an assassin, one of the best in fact, but his bloodlust got the better of him. One day he fought within his own clan hall killing many, the clan was outraged and forced him into exile as his murderous ways continued. Traveling the deep forests and darkest dens leaving a trail of blood and destruction, he fell in love with a siren. However his feelings where not shared, she used him to kill the idols of gods and defiled temples.. Soon enough he occurred the gods wrath, with a terrible curse. Cursed for the rest of his existence that everyone and everything will die and rot around him. Of course the siren, also befall to a curse, her voice stripped from here and chained forever in the bowels of the forest. With this story the dragon plotted his next destination and perhaps the most interesting story.. Book 3 Upon the dragons search for truth of this world another story befall him of the true gods. Shinryuu challenge Drakias to a contest, bemused to there little game Akurei watched silently and never interfered,no-one truly knows what the contest was or even if it was a winner to the contest. But in the end many worlds where created. Aclites of both of them grew into full pledge churches, then Drakias disappeared from the world. No mortal knows why. In The end of the second age, a new ditiey appeared or rather an old one, that seem to blackout existence.. The once followers of Shinryuu and Drakias slowly left and started to follow this being of old, in a fit of rage Shinryuu Damned them all in there temples of old and buried it deep beneath the ground and to further punish them for the betrayal Shinryuu took away there names for all time. In a final desperate act to try and redeem themselves they approached Blackout, who smiled down upon the nameless, and riped there faces from there heads, and granted them the life they so desired. Doomed to walk the halls of forgotten temples. The nameless soon grew angry and began a strange assault upon the world. In the end Shinryuu and Akurei created 7 Divine beasts of creation to forever seal away the nameless. In time many of these names where forgotten. Some still remain The Wings Of Destruction, The Horns Of the Forsaken and The Shell of Oblivion are the only names left of these strange creatures. Xaxton 07:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Book 4 Unknown to Shinryuu, during the contests of creation drakias set forth to a high plane seeking more powerful insight towards the realms of life and death and everything there between. In the ethereal plane, where most never venture, he started a journey to ensure his victory over his rival. Lone he searched for answers to better the lands he had set in place for his followers and the quest stretched out over a long period of time.Until one day he came upon a blind monk in a temple near the most respected city of the realm. The monk told him of powers ages past that seperate body and soul themselves, powers that had kept the descendants of the ethers bound to the land the inhabitated, but powers that used in the mortal realm would give the power of foresight of things to come. This intrigued Drakias; if he could harness these mental strengths perhaps he could overcome his rival once and for all. So Drakias trained with the blind prophet for what seemed ages that would come to past and day by day he began to understand the beliefs of this new land. But as time progressed Drakias had gradually forgotten the lands he had once called home. Though the gamble of victory held strong in his heart he could not remember the way back to the realm of wince he had came. So with new found knowledge he wandered the ethereal plane searching for the portal back to his godly abode. Years passed by and still Drakias wandered the lands search for some escape so he may exact his revenge on the one known as Shinryuu. Traveling the lands far and wide all hope had seemed to be lost until.. One day the god came upon a lowly traveler. A stranger to the lands himself with no face to be seen by naked eyes. When asked his name he could simply reply, "I have not.". The god could only smirk at this. It had seemed he had only found someone as worthless as himself until he began to speak with the stranger. It seemed that Drakias and the man had a common enemy. Shinryuu has cast aside this follower as he had swayed from his teaching and taken his existance away from him in his home land. Both the god and his new found friend had escaped to this land seeking something more. The traveler found great joy in knowing that someone here shared his on blight, especially knowing that it wasa god forgotten in his own realm. It made him feel a bit more confident in his path to revenge of the one that he had once served. Drakias saw this.. "My forgotten friend.. pledge your allegiance to me and I shall grant us both the power to leave this wretched place and spit on the ground that that he walks." The faceless one couldn't do anything but nod to agree with the god of chaos. To exact revenge for this existance had become his only true reason to exist. Drakias saw this as a marvelous trait. To think that even in this cursed place he could overpower this weakling and begin a new as a god once more.. Drakias explained to the man that he could only travel back from the way that he had once came and could not find his way back, but there was another way. If he could transfer a portion of his godly powers to him and show him the teaching of foresight than perhaps.. they could forge there own passage to the mortal realms. There was an ancient rule of the gods that was set in place long ago to thwart actions that would tempt inhabitants of other realms beyond their own and since Drakias now was stuck in this surreal hell, he was bound by these laws. His new found follower on the other hand was mortal and with instruction from his new lord he could bridge the existance of the two plains of existance. So the once powerful god granted him with the power of foresight and time held true to his own selfish plans. With Drakias's help the man was able to find and persuade a group of adept monks that he was there one true god. The monks their selves held the same power of foresight that the damned team had mastered, though being mortal they were much easier to munipulate. Drakias tore a hole in the earth and sent in hurling to the mortal realm. The nameless man convinced these monks to use this stone of ivory and onyx and carve inwards towards the realm he existance to free him. The monks listened to there new found master and so began the thread that bring chaos back to the realms and lead destruction to all things that have found purpose and meaning in the land that Shinryuu has created.